Inn Love
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when B&B owner Penelope Garcia and ex police officer and bomb squad members lives cross, will they find their happily ever after or will somebody from Penelopes past keep them apart forever
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank Karen LaManna for her help with this story, thank ya girlie

Inn Love-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sighed happily as she worked straightening up the covers on the final bed, she then stood back and said, "not bad Garcie, not bad" before turning around and heading back downstairs. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked around and said, "alright your first reservation is scheduled to arrive in about half an hour and with this storm going through I'd say you'll be booked to capacity before the end of the weekend".

She headed to the kitchen to start preparing snacks for her guests, she wanted everything to be perfect for her guests, "her guests" she smiled and said, "for a long time I never thought this was going to happen but I stuck to my guns and now have everything done and today is the first day of Penelopes B&B so here's hoping that it's a success".

Meanwhile just driving across the county line Derek Morgan looked down at his watch and said, "you're making good time Morgan", he smiled and said, "in a few more hours you my friend will be home where you can get some sleep before you start on that new renovation". It was only a few minutes before his truck started spluttering, he said, "no, no, no, come on girl you can do it, don't give out on me now, not now".

As his truck came to a stop he looked down at his phone and saw he had no signal, he hit is steering wheel and said, "whyyyyyyyyyy now, whyyyyyyy"?, he opened the door and stepped out making sure to slam his door. He raised the hood on the truck and started looking, everything he'd checked out seemed to be working good, he wiped his face and said, "well it's obviously something pretty bad for me not to be able to see it" as he pulled his cell from his pocket.

He started walking up and down the side of the road trying to get a signal on his cell, finally after several minutes with still no signal in sight he grabbed his bags and said, "maybe I'll get lucky and find someplace close. He blew out a deep breath and said, "something tells me this isn't going to end well for you old girl" as he shut the hood and then patted it.

Not knowing what was going to happen or where he was going to end up for the night he sighed and threw his bag strap over his shoulder and walked away from the truck but then he said, "I'll try one more time". He held his phone up and tried one more time for a signal and then disgusted he put it back in his pocket and headed up the road.

It wasn't long before it started sprinkling and then the rain became harder and harder and soon he couldn't see two feet in front of him, he had been traveling for what seemed like forever before he saw lights. He started running toward the house, the closer he got the more he could read the sign in front and he said, "it looks like you've lucked out ole boy" as he ran up the steps and stood on the porch.

He tried to dry off but wasn't able to do a good job so he finally gave up and opened the door and stepped inside, he looked around and said, "this place is beautiful" as he made his way toward the counter. He looked around and said, "hello, is anybody here"?, a voice from the kitchen said, "I'm here, hang on I'll be right out", Derek stood waiting patiently for the woman with the beautiful voice to walk into the room.

She smiled and said, "yes, can I help you"?, Derek turned to see her and when he did his heart started racing because there before him was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He said, "uhhhh yeah, do you by chance have a room, my truck died on me and I need a place to stay while I try to find somebody to work on it", Penelope said, "you're in luck I do have a room for you and I know somebody that might be able to fix your truck.

Derek shook hands with her and said, "Morgan, Derek Morgan" and I appreciate the room and the help with my truck", Penelope opened the phone book and looked up a number for him. She wrote it down and ripped the paper out of the notebook and said, "here you go David Rossi will do what he can for you and he won't break you up in the process".

Then realizing that she knew his name and that she hadn't revealed hers she sighed and said, "Garcia, Penelope Garcia" as she signed Dereks name into her guest book, she handed him the keys and said, "you're in room 7 it's at the top of the stairs, second room on the right". Derek said, "thank you Penelope", she smiled and said, "you're very welcome Derek" as he walked toward the stairs she said, "are you hungry, I'm making snacks in the kitchen"?, he said, "starving, thanks".

Penelope said, "why don't you take your bags up to your room and then join me in the dining room, it's right over here" as she pointed to the left", he nodded his head and said, "thank you I'll be right down". She grinned and said, "alrighty then, see you in a few" as she turned and headed into the kitchen as Derek headed up the stairs to put his things into his room so he could join the beautiful Penelope Garcia in the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

In Love-Ch 2

Derek watched Penelope as she carried the plates of food from the kitchen for him and the other guests that arrived while he was upstairs putting his luggage up Spencer and Jennifer Reid and Aaron and Emily Hotchner. Everything looked delicious as she put the plate down in front of him, he looked up at her and said, "thank you".

She walked over and Penelope said, "you're very welcome, is their anything else I can get you"?, he shook his head and said, "no thanks, I'm good", she said, "if you change your mind just let me know". Derek said, "sure will" and she smiled before she turned around and walked back over to her friends at the Reid and Hotchner tables.

While he was eating he learned that Penelope, Emily and Jennifer or JJ went to college together and this weekend was a catch up session for the three friends, it seemed that they hadn't seen each other in over 5 years. JJ and Spencer had only been married a little over a year while Aaron and Emily were going on 4 years.

He kept glancing up because he couldn't keep his eyes off of the beautiful blonde, she was so bubbly, so energetic, so sexy and the way her dress hugged her curves was making him notice in allllllll the right places. Penelope looked up and laughed as Emily said, "so PG why aren't you married yet"?, she said, "never found Mr. Right I guess and right now this place is keeping me pretty busy".

Spencer said, "are you fully booked this weekend"?, she said, "I am, this storm has brought in several people like Derek over there and the Mitchells and the Browns so yep it's a full house". Aaron said, "that's good, I just hope things stay good for you Penelope", she said, "thanks, me to Aaron", he said, "please call me Hotch, everybody does".

Penelope said, "sure thing Hotch", Emily leaned in and whispered, "it looks like Derek I believe you said his name was can't keep his eyes off of you PG", Penelope said, "Em it's not like that I'm sure". Reid glanced over his shoulder and then whispered, "he does seem very attracted to you Garcia, who knows maybe he's your Mr. Right".

She shook her head and said, "not likely, why would a man like that want a woman like me", JJ said, "I don't want to hear anymore of that crap from you Garcie, you're beautiful, kind, loving and have one of the biggest and best hearts I've ever seen". Emily nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself Jayje".

Penelope said, "girlies our catch up will have to be later this girl has to get back to work", they nodded their heads and waved as their friend walked away and headed back toward the kitchen. Derek was totally smitten with this woman and he wanted to get to know her better so he stood up and carried his plate back to the kitchen to do just that.

When he walked into the kitchen he handed her his plate and glass, she said, "thank you but you didn't have to bring it to me I would have come and gotten it", Derek said, "I thought I would use this chance to get to know you better". Penelope said, "oh okay, what would you like to know"?, Derek said, "whatever you feel comfortable telling me" and they both laughed as she started telling him about herself.

When she was finished she said, "what about you"?, he said, "what about me"?, she said, "why don't you tell me a little about yourself"?, he stepped up beside her and rinsed and dried the dishes while he told her about all things Derek Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

Inn Love-Ch 3

By the time the dishes were finished Penelope and Derek knew a lot about each other, Penelope said, "it sounds like we've both had our share of troubles doesn't it"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "it sure does sweetness". She looked at him and grinned and said, "sweetness huh"?, he said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you".

She said, "oh you didn't, I think it's cute, so if I'm sweetness I'll call youuuuuuu hotstuff", Derek laughed and said, "hotstuff huh, okay I like it" and they both laughed while they stood there looking out the kitchen window. Penelope jumped when a loud clap of thunder filled the air, Derek put his hand on her shoulder and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "y y yeah, yeah I'm fine, the thunder just scared me, took me off guard" and he nodded his head yes in agreement.

Derek said, "I couldn't help but overhear that you know Jennifer and Emily from school", Penelope said, "oh yeah we got to know each other in college and became best friends but after graduation we kinda lost touch but managed to find one another again on social media". Derek said, "that sounds nice, being able to find your friends again I mean", Penelope said, "it is, they are like the sisters I never had".

Derek laughed and said, "well I have to, one older and one younger and I don't know what I would do without them and my ma", Penelope said, "I have 4 brothers, well step brothers and none of them want anything to do with me and they haven't since my parents died". Derek said, "it's hard to lose a parent isn't it"?, she said, "ohhhh it's life shattering, especially when it's your fault that they died".

He stood there listening to her tell of the night they were killed by a drunk driver, he then told her about how he lost his father and she said, "get great loss comes great pain and hopefully one day understanding and acceptance", Derek nodded his head yes and said, "truer words have never been spoken sweetness.

They were pulled from their conversation by the sound of JJ and Emily laughing from the kitchen door, Derek said, "well that's my cue, have a good evening Penelope and thanks for a delicious dinner". She said, "you are very welcome Derek and thanks for the talk", he said, "any time sweetness", she laughed and said, "thanks hotstuff" as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen leaving Penelope and her two best friends alone.

When Derek got back to the dining room Hotch and Reid motioned for him to join them, he walked over and said, "Derek Morgan", Hotch said, "Aaron Hotchner and this is Spencer Reid" as Derek sat down at the table with them. Reid said, "sooooooo how did things go with Penelope"?, Derek said, "pretty good I think, she's an amazing woman and I'd love to get to know her a lot better".

Hotch said, "I've heard a lot about her but neither myself or Spencer here had met her until today", Reid nodded his head and said, "but I agree she is an amazing woman, an amazing woman that works her butt off here at this inn". Derek looked around and said, "this is a great place, she's doing a wonderful job", Hotch said, "I'm just glad that things are going good for her so far", Derek and Reid smiled and said, "me to" in unison and all three men laughed.

When the women walked back into the room a few minutes later Penelope was over to the desk talking to another couple about the activities in the area and Derek glanced over at her and smiled. Penelope quickly returned the smile and then continued talking to the couple, Reid said, "it's a good thing that you broke down so close to the inn", Derek said, "well it seemed like forever for me to get here but once I got here Penelope was able to give me the name of somebody that might be able to take care of my truck a David Rossi" and his new friends smiled and nodded their heads yes.

Emily said, "well I hope it's nothing to serious", Derek said, "well me to but I would definitely love to spend more time here with Penelope", JJ said, "and something tells me that she would like that to". Derek said, "really, you really think so"?, Reid said, "duhhhhhhhh Derek" causing everybody to laugh, they continued talking for a few minutes while they talked about things they would like to do while they were staying at the inn.

Derek grinned knowing that if everybody was out doing activities that would give him more time to spend alone with Penelope and if her friends were indeed right then maybe just maybe things were looking up for them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Inn Love-Ch 4

The next morning Derek woke up freezing with a bad cough and runny nose, he reached up and rubbed his aching head and realized that he had a fever, he snuggled up under the covers not wanting to move. After a few minutes he finally drifted back off to sleep and woke up a few hours later to the sound of somebody knocking on the door.

He got up and walked over to the door, he opened the door and started sneezing, Penelope said, "God bless you", Derek said, "sorry, I guess getting wet yesterday gave me a cold". Penelope said, "you missed breakfast so I thought I'd come up and check on you and bring you up something to eat" as she handed him the tray that she was holding in her hands.

Derek smiled and said, "thank you Penelope that was very kind of you", she said, "no problem at all", the longer she stood there talking to him the more she could tell he was feeling worse and worse. She said, "you look feverish", Derek said, "I am a little warm", she said, "I have some Tylenol downstairs, how about I go get you some"?, Derek said, "I don't want to put you to any trouble".

Penelope said, "no trouble at all", he said, "what about your other clients"?, she said, "they are all out for the afternoon so it's just you and me here so please let me help you". Derek said, "okay", Penelope said, "I'll be right back with your Tylenol" and he watched as she turned around and headed toward the stairs, when she disappeared out of sight he carried the tray of food over and put it down on the table beside the bed.

He was sitting on the bed eating the eggs and toast when she appeared back in his door, he looked up and saw her standing there and said, "come in, come in", she stepped inside and handed him the Tylenol and said, "here you go". He took the capsules into his hand and said, "thank you" before popping them into his mouth and swallowing them with his orange juice.

She sat down on the bed beside him and said, "if you'd like I can call Dave for you and get him to get your car and take it to the garage", Derek looked away and sneezed and said, "that would be so" and sneezed again and said, "nice of you". She said, "you finish your breakfast and I'll go back downstairs and call Dave and get your truck taken care of and then I'll come back up and get the tray".

Derek nodded his head and said, "thank you again", she said, "no need to thank me", she turned around and walked back over to the door and then turned around and said, "now eat your breakfast". Derek grinned and said, "yes mam" and picked up a piece of toast and took a bite, before heading back downstairs Penelope said ,"I'll be back up in a few minutes", he smiled and then watched as she headed back into the hall closing the door behind her.

When she came back upstairs about 30 minutes later she gently knocked on his door and when she didn't get a response she figured he'd fallen back asleep so she opened the door and peeked inside. She saw him snuggled up under the covers, she walked over to pick up the tray and she glanced down at him and smiled, she then leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and said, "sleep well handsome and hopefully when you wake up you'll be feeling better".

She then picked up the tray and walked over to the door, she took one final glimpse of him before walking out into the hall and closing the door behind her, when he heard the door close his eyes opened and he said, "I'm feeling better already baby girl, feeling better already". He then closed his eyes and pulled the covers tighter and soon drifted back off to sleep with a smile on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Inn Love-Ch 5

A few hours later when Derek woke up he was feeling a little better so he got up and changed clothes before heading downstairs to see what the others were up to, as he stepped down off of the last step that's when he smelled the most amazing smell. He walked over to the kitchen door and said, "something smells amazing Penelope", she turned around and said, "hey, you're up and at it, you must be doing better".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I am thank you", she said, "for what, I didn't do anything", Derek said, "oh but you did, you brought me breakfast, gave me Tylenol for my fever and took good care of me". She smiled and said, "you're very welcome for anything I've done to help you feel better", Derek said, "what is that delicious smell"?, Penelope said, "I fixed some homemade chicken noodle soup".

He said, "ohhhhh I can't wait to try some", she said, "it's ready so if you'll go have a seat at one of the tables I'll bring you a bowl", he said, "sounds good baby girl, sounds real good" as he turned around and walked over to sit down in the dining room. Penelope carried him a bowl of soup and a glass of tea and placed them in front of him on his table, he grinned and said, "ohhhhh this smells heavenly".

She said, "I hope you enjoy it", she started to walk away and she said, "would you like some crackers"?, he said, "yes please", she smiled and walked over and grabbed some crackers and put them down on the table for him. He looked up and said, "do you have time to sit and talk for a little while"?, she said, "since everybody is still out doing their own thing sure I can" as she pulled a chair out and sat down beside him.

He took a bite of the soup and said, "ohhhhh this is amazing", she said, "I'm glad you like it, it's my moms special recipe", Derek smiled and said, "you are running an amazing place here". Penelope said, "thank you, I've always dreamed of owning my own place so when I bought this place I thought why not", Derek nodded his head as he continued eating his soup.

Derek smiled and said, "I like your friends, they are very nice people", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thanks", Derek said, "I don't know if it's where I'm sick or what but I can't remember what they do for a living". Penelope said, "Spencer is a college professor and JJ is an accountant, Aaron and Emily are private investigators and they all really love what they do".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "you said earlier that you were a police officer in Chicago before right"?, he said, "I was and then I transferred to the bomb squad for several years but right now I'm between jobs". Penelope said, "you like living on the edge don't you hotstuff"?, he said, "that's how you know you're really living sweetness, the feeling you get when you dismantle a bomb it's, well it's" and she said, "orgasmic"?, he laughed and said, "exactly".

Derek looked up at her and said, "while I was in my own little world did Dave call about my truck"?, she said, "no, not yet but he said that he'd call when he had an idea on what was wrong with it". He smiled and said, "you've told me about your brothers and your parents but you haven't said anything about a husband or boyfriend", she blew out a deep breath.

He said, "oh I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business", she said, "no, no it's okay", he sat and listened as she said, "I was dating a man when I first moved here, Sam, Sam Browning but things didn't work out". Derek said, "oh I'm sorry", she said, "don't be, I'm not", Derek said, "you are such an amazing woman I'm sure your soulmate will swoop right in and sweep you right off of your feet".

Penelope said, "maybe, I don't know we'll just have to wait and see I guess", she stood up and pushed her chair up under the table and said, "so I guess we're both in the same boat", he said, "how's so"?, she said, "well neither of us have found the one we're meant to be with". Derek said, "about that" and just as he was getting ready to ask her if she'd like to go out with him her phone started ringing.

She said, "oh excuse me", he nodded his head as she turned around and headed across the room to answer the phone


	6. Chapter 6

Inn Love-Ch 6

When Penelope walked back into the room Derek smiled, she was so beautiful, so kind, so loving and she was exactly the kind of woman he wanted to settle down with, a woman that he could see himself spending the rest of his life with. Penelope looked up from talking to one of her guests and saw Derek smiling at her, she quickly returned a smile of her own.

He walked over to her and said, "any news from Dave"?, she said, "yes, that's who was on the phone, he said that he would be here a little later, that he wanted to talk to you face to face about your truck". Derek said, "that doesn't sound good", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "maybe it won't be that bad, maybe he can fix it".

Derek said, "staying here wouldn't be bad, not bad at all, not if it meant I got to spend more time with you", Penelope grinned and said, "I was thinking the same thing hotstuff". Their conversation ended when they heard JJ say, "this place is beautiful", Penelope said, "so how was your walk down by the stream"?, Reid said, "refreshing, everything is so peaceful here".

Reid looked at Derek and said, "you feeling better"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I am thanks to Penelope taking such good care of me this morning", Penelope said, "I didn't do anything". Derek said, "you brought my breakfast up to me and you brought me something for my fever and you checked on me several times so yes mam you did a lot for me today" causing both Penelope and JJ to smile.

Penelope said, "have you seen Em"?, JJ said, "her and Aaron were going to check out the apple trees down by the fence", Penelope said, "the apples are amazing, so sweet, so tasty, I use them in my pies". Derek said, "any chance that we'll get some apple pies"?, Penelope said, "as a matter of fact their is, I have a few in the oven right now" as she walked toward the kitchen.

Derek watched her walk away and his heart raced, he was pulled back to reality when Reid said, "somebody has it bad don't they"?, Derek said, "what can I say she's an amazing lady", JJ nodded her head and said, "yes, yes she is". Reid said, "any news on your truck"?, Derek said, "wellllllll Dave called Penelope and told her that he would be here soon, that he needed to talk to me face to face".

Reid said, "that doesn't sound good", Derek laughed and said, "tell me about it", JJ said, "I hear that Dave is an amazing mechanic", Derek said, "good because something tells me that if he's going to fix my truck he's going to have to be". Penelope walked into the room with a tray that contained 4 pieces of apple pie, she handed one to JJ, one to Reid and one to Derek before taking one for herself.

Derek took a bite and closed his eyes and said, "heavenly sweetness, heavenly", Reid said, "ohhhh this is delicious", JJ said, "ohhh those apples are so good", Penelope said, "they make the pies taste so good" as everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement. Penelope and the others were standing around eating pie and laughing when somebody stepped through the front door.

JJ said, "I think you have another customer", Penelope smiled as she put her saucer down on the table but that smile fell when she turned around to see her ex standing there, she said, "S Sam what are you doing here"?, he stepped forward and said, "is that any way to talk to your boyfriend"?, Penelope said, "ex boyfriend Sam, you are sooooooooo an ex boyfriend and have been for a while".

Sam reached out and touched her face and Derek stepped forward and said, "don't do that, don't touch her", Sam said, "and you are"?, Derek stepped closer and said, "Derek Morgan", Sam grinned and said, "well Derek Morgan you need to mind your own business". Derek said, "this is my business", Sam shook his head and said, "no it's not, this is between me and Penelope so please don't make the mistake of interfering again" as he took Penelope by the arm and led her out of the room with a very angry Derek Morgan right on their heels.


	7. Chapter 7

Inn Love-Ch 7

Derek whirled Sam around and said, "don't touch her like that", Sam said, "well I see you have another man in heat Penelope", Derek said, "don't you talk to her that way". Sam said, "oh really and just what are you going to do about it"?, Derek said, "if you don't take your hand off of her and get to stepping I'm going to show you exactly what I'll do".

Penelope said, "Sam, go, you're not wanted here", Sam said, "we need to talk, I still love you Penelope and want you back", Penelope said, "I don't love or want you Sam, now please go". He shook his head and said, "we belong together", Penelope glanced at Derek and then back at Sam and said, "I've moved on from you Sam and now it's time for you to move on".

Sam said, "Penelope I" and Derek said, "you heard her Sam now go", Sam looked at Derek and said, "this isn't over", Derek stepped closer and said, "for your sake it had better be". Sam said, "ohhhhh is that a threat"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no it's not a threat, that my friend is a promise and I never make promises I can't keep".

JJ and Reid watched as Sam smirked and said, "alright I'll go for now but I'll be back", Penelope said, "don't because you are not wanted or needed here Sam", he said, "we'll see beautiful, we'll see" as he walked toward the door. After he walked out and closed the door behind him Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I am now Derek, I am now" as he held her tight.

Hotch and Emily walked through the door and said, "what did we miss"?, JJ said, "Sam, Garcies ex showed up and tried to force himself on her and Derek stepped up and made him see an error of his ways". Emily said, "he looks like bad news", Penelope said, "he's a piece of work for sure", Hotch said, "I think I'll go do a background check and see just what I can find out about our friend Sam" as he walked away.

Derek said, "is their anything I can do"?, Penelope sighed and said, "you did it handsome, you did it" as she kissed his cheek and stepped back, she sighed and then said, "I better get dinner started". JJ, Reid, Emily and Derek watched as an obviously shaken Penelope walked out of the room and headed back toward her large kitchen to start preparing dinner for her guests.

While she was in the kitchen she finally allowed her emotions to get the bet of her and as the tears streamed down her face she completely broke down, Derek stood watching her, his heart breaking. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms gently around her, he leaned in and whispered, "I've got you, I've got you", JJ and Emily watched from the door as Derek held their best friends in his arms as the weight of everything that had happened between her and Sam today and in the past finally hit her and her knees buckled.

Derek rocked her back and forth and said, "let it out baby girl, let it out" and he sat there holding her while she did just that, as JJ and Emily watched the two of them together they had no doubts that even though Derek and Penelope had just met their feelings for each other were strong and right now with Sam on the prowl again that is exactly what they needed.


	8. Chapter 8

In Love-Ch 8

Penelope pulled away and said, "thank you", Derek said, "for what sweetness"?, she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "for being here for me". Derek smiled lovingly at her and said, "their is no where else I'd rather be than here with you", she winked at him and said, "is their anything I can do for you"?, he said, "welllllll actually their is".

She looked at him and said, "sure, what"?, he said, "would you like to go out with me sometime"?, she said, "I'd love to but this place keeps me pretty busy", Derek said, "don't worry when the time is right our chance will happen". Penelope said, "and when it does I'd love to go out with you Derek" causing them both to smile as they turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

When they got into the dining room an older man walked over and said, "Derek Morgan", Derek said, "that's me", the older man held out his hand and said, "Rossi, David Rossi". Derek said, "Penelope, JJ and Emily looked at each other and then Penelope said, "girlies why don't you come with me to pick some more apples so these two gentlemen can talk", the girls nodded their heads yes in agreement as they walked out of the dining room leaving Derek and Dave alone to talk.

Derek looked at Dave and said, "how bad is it"?, Dave said, "it's bad son", Derek said, "but everything looks good on the outside", Dave nodded his head and said, "it does but underneath is where all of your trouble lies". Derek said, "how much trouble are we talking about"?, Dave said, "you are going to need so much done that it would be cheaper on you to buy a new one".

Derek said, "are you serious"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "sadly yes but you're in luck because I have a car at the garage that you can borrow while you're here, that is if you'd want to borrow it". Derek said, "thank you I accept your kindness", Dave looked around and said, "sooooooo how smitten are you with kitten"?, Derek said, "kitten"?, Dave said, "sorry, Penelope, how smitten are you with our girl"?, Derek said, "she's beautiful, kind, loving and one of the best people I've ever met in my life".

Dave said, "oh yeah son you've got it bad", Derek laughed and said, "that I do Dave, that I do", Dave looked at him and said, "do you want me to try to patch up your old girl"?, Derek said, "do you think you can"?, Dave said, "oh yeah but I can't tell you how long the patch is going to work". Derek said, "I'm not in any hurry to leave", Dave smiled and said, "oh your not huh"?, Derek shook his head and said, "not at all" and the two men laughed.

Meanwhile outside in the orchard Penelope said, "isn't he handsome"?, Emily said, "yes definitey", JJ said, "he sure is and he definitely wants to get to know you better", Penelope said, "I want that to girlies, I want that to". Emily put her hand on her friends shoulder and said, "every man isn't like Sam", Penelope said, "I I I know it's just I've been hurt before".

JJ said, "we all have Garcie but I honestly think Derek could be your happily ever after", Emily said, "me to PG", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I was thinking the same thing and who knows maybe the first date will turn into another and then another and", Emily laughed and said, "oh yeah she's got it as bad as he does" and they all laughed as they continued picking up apples.

Inside Derek and Dave were talking, getting to know each other and by the time the girls walked back into the room Dave and Derek were laughing, Penelope said, "so with all of this laughing does this mean that your truck isn't in bad shape"?, Derek said, "Dave told me it would be cheaper for me to buy a new one but that he can patch it up for me and he has graciously loaned me a car while he works on mine".

Penelope kissed Dave on the cheek and said, "thanks papa bear", he winked at her and said, "anything for you kitten, anything for you", Derek smiled and said, "I hear ya Dave I hear ya" causing Penelope to blush and JJ and Emily to laugh as Dave shook his head and grinned. He stood up and said, "how about you come back to the garage with me and that way you can pick up the car"?, Derek said, "sounds good Dave, thanks" as they started toward the door.

Derek stopped and turned around and caught another glimpse of Penelope who was laughing and talking to JJ and Emily, he smiled lovingly and Dave said, "you ready son"?, Derek said, "yeah, yeah, ready when you are" as they turned around and headed out of the B&B and down the steps that led to Daves wrecker. What Derek and Dave didn't see was Sam sitting in his car watching them.

As they pulled away he smiled and said, "nicely played but we'll see who ends up winning and bedding Penelope" and as he watched their car disappear in the darkness he laughed and said, "enjoy your time with her because it won't last long, it won't last long" as he started his car and pulled away from the B&B with the biggest smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Inn Love-Ch 9

A few minutes later Derek and Dave were walking into his garage, Dave walked over and opened his desk and grabbed the keys to the car that was sitting out in the parking lot. Derek smiled and said, "thanks again Dave, I really appreciate it". Dave said, "no problem son, no problem at all" as the two men stood smiling as they looked around the garage.

Dave said, "so what are your plans while you're in town"?, Derek said, "well Dave I plan on spending as much time as I can with Penelope", Dave said, "I have to say that you are a welcome change to her last fella". Derek said, "ahhhh so you knew Sam to", Dave nodded his head and said, "sadly I do but I'm glad that kitten kicked his cheating, mistreating butt to the curb".

Derek said, "I don't understand how anybody could be mean to a wonderful woman like her", Dave said, "ahhhh yes, now that's the man we all hate and despise and might I say that I'm so glad that kitten finally moved on to somebody much better for her". Derek smiled and said, "thank you", Dave said, "hey kid I call them as I see them and by far you are much better for our girl than the mongrel that was with her before" causing Derek to laugh.

Dave said, "so are you looking for a job"?, Derek said, "maybe, you got any in mind"?, Dave said, "I believe you told me earlier that you were a police officer and a member of the bomb squad in Chicago didn't you"?, Derek said, "I did". Dave said, "well our sheriff is leaving in a few weeks and as of right now we don't have a replacement, are you interested"?, Derek said, "I am Dave, I am".

Dave said, "good, good" as he started filling Derek in on the rest of the residents of their small town, when he was finished Derek said, "the more I think about your idea the more I like it". Dave said, "the sheriffs office is right across the street if you'd like to go have a conversation with him right now", Derek glanced at his watch and said, "since the girls are there with Penelope I believe that I might", Dave smiled and said, "good luck son, good luck" as he watched Derek walk out of the garage and across the street toward the sheriffs office.

He knocked on the door and after a few seconds heard, "come in", Derek walked in and closed the door before making his way across the room, the sheriff stood up and shook his hand and said, "Jonathan Butler, Sheriff". Derek said, "Derek Morgan", Jonathan said, "and what can I do for you Mr. Morgan"?, Derek said, "I was told by David Rossi that you were leaving soon and that the town needed a new sheriff".

Jonathan nodded his head and said, "true, true, are you interested in the job"?, Derek said, "I am", Jonathan said, "please, please sit", Derek sat down and Jonathan said, "do you have any qualifications for the job"?, Derek said, "I was a police officer and a member of the bomb squad in Chicago",. Jonathan smiled and said, "very impressive Mr. Morgan, very impressive".

Derek said, "please call me Derek", Jonathan said, "I'm very impressed with you Derek", Derek said, "thank you", Jonathan said, "and you're sure that you want to be my replacement"?, Derek said, "I am, I love this little town and would like to be a permanent addition here". Jonathan said, "where are you staying right now"?, Derek said, "at Penelopes B&B", Jonathan said, "wonderful lady that Penelope, simply wonderful".

Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "I whole heartedly agree with you Jonathan" as the two men talked for a few more minutes before Jonathan shook hands with Derek again and said, "congratulations Derek, you've got the job". Derek smiled from ear to ear and said, "thank you Jonathan and I promise that you won't regret it" as they continued talking about the rest of Dereks future responsibilities.


	10. Chapter 10

Inn Love-Ch 10

After making a few stops Derek headed back toward Penelope and the B&B, he got out the car Dave loaned him and made his way toward the steps that led to the porch. He then stopped in front of the door and smiled as he took a deep breath, he then pushed the door open and walked inside and his smile grew larger as he saw her, as he saw Penelope.

She was talking to several couples, she was all smiles and what a smile it was, she was practically glowing she was so happy, he stood waiting for her to be alone before walking over. Penelope said, "hiya handsome, how did it go, did you get the car"?, he handed her a dozen red roses and kissed her cheek and said, "it went great baby girl, simply great".

JJ, Emily and the others were standing and listening as Derek said, "congratulate me guys", Penelope said, "congratulate you, congratulate you for what handsome"?, he said, "you are looking at the new sheriff, well not until Monday but I'll be Jonathans replacement". Penelope said, "that's awesome news, congratulations Derek, congratulations".

Hotch, Reid, JJ and Emily smiled and said, "congratulations" in unison, Reid said, "you seem really happy Derek", he said, "that's because I am, I can't tell you how long it's been since I've been this happy". Emily said, "well it sounds like he picked the right person for the job", Derek said, "thanks Emily I appreciate that I just hope that I don't let him or any of you guys down".

Penelope said, "you're not going to let anybody down Derek", he caressed her cheek and said, "you sound pretty sure of that", Penelope said, "that's because I am handsome, I have never been more sure of anything in my life" causing Derek and the others to grin. Reid grinned and said, "well we need to celebrate", Penelope nodded her head and said, "that we do Reid, that we do".

Derek said, "you guys don't have to go to any trouble", Penelope said, "nonsense you are going to be the new sheriff and that is definitely something to celebrate", Derek grinned and said, "are you sure"?, everybody laughed and said, "positive" in unison. Penelope said, "alright I'll go get started on the food", JJ and Emily said, "we'll help you" as they followed her out of the room leaving the men alone.

Reid looked at Derek and said, "soooooooo" Derek said, "soooooooo what"?, Reid said, "have you asked her out yet"?, Derek said, "as a matter of fact I have and just as soon as things slow down here we're going to have our first date". Hotch said, "it's obvious that she feels the same way about you as you do about her", Reid nodded his head and said, "I haven't known her long but I agree, I agree".

Derek said, "I've never felt this way before and I have to admit it's kinda scarey", Hotch said, "scarey"?, Derek said, "my heart races whenever I think of her or when I see her and that's scarey". Reid said, "that's how I feel when I think about or see Jayje", Hotch said, "it's the same with me and Em", Derek said, "so it's normal then"?, Reid and Hotch looked at each other and smiled before Reid said, "completely normal Derek, completely normal" causing him to take a sigh of relief as he sat down beside them at the table.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Penelope looked at JJ and Emily and said, "girlies I have to confess something", Emily said, "confess, confess what"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I think I'm falling in love with Derek". JJ laughed and said, "yepppppp you are", Penelope said, "wait, you knew"?, JJ and Emily laughed and Emily said, "oh yeah PG, it was obvious from the first time we saw you two together".

Penelope said, "so you don't think this is happening to fast"?, Emily said, "aren't you the one that's always telling us that everything happens for a reason"?, Penelope said, "well yeah but". JJ said, "no buts Garcie, he broke down here for a reason and that reason my friend was you", Penelope grinned and said, "you think so"?, Emily hugged her friend and said, "we know so" causing Penelope to smile as the trio of friends continued working on the food for the celebratory dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Inn Love-Ch 11

A few hours later Derek, Penelope and the rest of the gang were straightening up from their little celebratory dinner, Penelope was all smiles as she talked to her guests. She had made enough food to feed a small army and when her guests made it back from their day out they were more than thrilled to join everybody in celebrating Dereks new job.

Penelope grabbed some plates and glasses and headed into the kitchen with them, Derek quickly followed suit with both of his hands filled with stuff from the tables to. He walked over and put them down on the counter and said, "thank you Penelope, thank you for everything, for the meal, for being here with me, everything", Penelope said, "you are very welcome handsome".

Derek reached out and caressed her cheek and said, "you are so beautiful Penelope, so so beautiful", she felt her heart racing and she said, "t t thank you but you my vision are the beautiful one here". Derek said, "beauty is in the eye of the beholder sweetness", she said, "true but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts you are beautiful".

Penelope thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest and fly across the room as she saw Derek leaning in, was he going to do what it looked like he was going to do, was he really going to kiss her. Derek smiled and said, "I've been dreaming of doing this since the moment I met you baby girl" seconds before his lips descended on hers.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, she moaned in pleasure and approval as their tongues battled for control. They jerked apart when they heard Reid say, "here are more dishes, ohhhhh I'm so sorry", Derek said, "no problems kid, no problems", he winked at Penelope and whispered, "to be continued sweetness", she nodded her head yes and watched as he disappeared out of the room to help the others straighten up the dining room.

Reid said, "I'm sorry Penelope", she grinned and said, "don't be boy wonder, it's all good", Reid laughed and said, "I'm so glad that the two of you are hitting it off so well, especially, nevermind". Penelope said, "it's okay Reid, especially after what Sam put me through, it's okay, it's okay you can say it" as she pulled her younger friend into her arms and hugged him tight.

He said, "you're such an amazing woman and you deserve to be happy and Derek makes you happy", Penelope sighed and said, "he does Reid, I've never been this happy before, not ever". Reid smiled at her and said, "enjoy it Garcia, enjoy it", she nodded her head and said, "I will, it's just a little overwhelming ya know"?, Reid sighed and said, "I do but falling in love is soooooo worth it".

Penelope said, "it so is Reid, it so is" as the two friends turned around to head back out to the dining room to join the others, Derek glanced up and saw Penelope wiping off one of the tables and he couldn't help but smile. Penelope finished one table and then to another and another and another until she finally had all of the tables wiped off.

She headed to the kitchen where she saw JJ and Reid washing, rinsing, drying and putting the dishes away, she said, "guys you don't have to do that", JJ said, "we know we don't have to but we want to help". She smiled and said, "thank you", Reid said, "it's been a long day and you have to be exhausted", she nodded her head and said, "completely worn out".

JJ dried off her hands and said, "we're going to turn in goodnight Garcie", she hugged her friends and said, "night Jayje", Reid smiled and waved as they headed out of the kitchen. Emily stuck her head in the kitchen and said, "night PG, me and Aaron are turning in to", she said, "night Em and thanks for everything", she winked at her friend and said, "any time sweetie, anytime" as she turned around and intertwined fingers with her husband as they started up the stairs.

Penelope walked back over to the sink and she smiled as she felt two arms wrapping around her waist, she turned around and said, "hello handsome", he said, "hello yourself gorgeous", she laughed and said, "congratulations again on your new job". Derek said, "thanks sweetness and thank you for everything you've done for me, I really appreciate it", she smiled and said, "anytime".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and claimed her lips with his, the feeling of his lips on hers felt amazing, it was like they were destined to be together, like they had known each other forever. They pulled apart breathlessly and he said, "good night angel", she said, "good night Derek", he walked over to the door and said, "sweet dreams".

Penelope said, "you to handsome, you to", he said, "ohhhh I have no doubts about that because I know you're going to be in my dreams tonight and every night from now on" as he turned around and headed up the stairs. She blew out a deep breath and smiled, after everything that she'd been through with Sam it felt so good to just be able to love and be loved.

She turned the lights off and after making sure the doors were locked for the night she headed up the stairs, as she climbed into bed a few minutes later she couldn't wait to see what her future would bring.


	12. Chapter 12

Inn Love-Ch 12

Over the next couple of weeks Emily, Hotch, JJ and Reid headed back to their jobs, their mini vacations were over and it was time for them to get back to reality and back to work. Penelope on the other hand continued to stay busy with the B&B, she was always booked to capacity which meant that with Derek the new sheriff they were so busy that they didn't get to spend much time together.

The time they did spend together was amazing, they had late night dinners after the rest of the clients had gone to bed, they took walks, held hands and kissed, most definitely kissed. They made what time they did get to spend together worth wild, Derek would send her flowers with sweet cards attached letting her know that she was always on his mind and in his heart.

Even though Derek had been in town for almost 6 weeks he was still staying at the B&B, he loved being there with Penelope even if they didn't get to spend much time together. They finally had their first date about a week after the gang left, Derek had arranged for a picnic while the rest of Penelopes clients were out for the evening at a concert in town.

He spread a beautiful blanket on the ground and laid the food out and smiled lovingly at his girlfriend, they spent several hours laughing, talking and cuddling together. A time that neither wanted to end but sadly both of their jobs was constantly putting them back to work, Derek and Penelope were falling harder and harder for each other with each passing day, a fact that was obvious to everybody in town.

Dereks feelings for Penelope were so strong that he'd been looking through the jewelry stores for an engagement ring, he had called his mom and told her several times how much he loved Penelope. Fran Morgan was so excited at the prospects of her baby boy getting married and giving her grandchildren that she couldn't wait to meet his new lady love, his baby girl, his Penelope.

Fran, Sarah and Desiree were all scheduled to arrive tonight and Penelope was a nervous wreck, she was currently making sure that their rooms were perfect, everything had to go good when Dereks mom and sisters were there, they just had to. With each passing day her feelings for Derek were getting stronger and stronger and the more she was with him the more she wanted to be with him.

Derek was head over heels in love with his baby girl and he'd planned on telling her several times but just as he was getting ready to tell her either he or Penelope were getting put back to work. He was currently sitting beside her in the dining room, it was almost time for him to get and get his mom and sisters but he had to tell her he loved her, he just had to do it, he couldn't wait any longer.

He took her hands in his and said, "Penelope we need to talk", hearing those words scared her to death, was he breaking up with her, was he going to tell her that it was over that he didn't want to be with her any more. Penelope said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "quite the contrary baby girl, everything is perfect, well almost perfect and I need to tell you something".

She said, "okay handsome", he smiled at her lovingly and said, "I've never ever felt this way before, when we're not together you're are constantly on my mind, I can feel your lips on mine, I can smell your perfume and I love it". Penelope smiled as he said, "and baby girl, I, I love you", Penelope said, "d d did you just say you loved me"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I did, I love you baby girl, I love you with all of my heart".

Penelope said, "and I love you Derek, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life", he beamed with pride and happiness hearing those words falling from her lips, He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box and said, "this might be to soon for you but I love you baby girl and I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

Penelopes heart raced as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful 2 karat diamond engagement ring, he looked at her and said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honor of marrying me"?, she said, "yes Derek, yes, yes, yes". He slid the ring onto her finger and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, they pulled apart and she said, "is this real, did that really just happen"?, Derek said, "it did, it did",

Derek held her close and said, "you agreed to marry me, to spend the rest of your life with me", Penelope kissed him gently and said, "I love you so much Derek Michael Morgan, more than you'll ever know". Derek said, "do you have any idea how much I want you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I do handsome, I do because I want you to, I want you so much".

Derek sighed nd said, "their is nothing more I'd rather do right now than to take you upstairs to my room and spend the night showing you just how much you mean to me, showing you over and over and over". She smiled and said, "hold that thought hotstuff because right now you have to go to the airport to pick up your mom and sisters", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you".

She said, "and I love you", he sighed and then turned around and headed out the front door leaving behind a very happy and in love fiancee


	13. Chapter 13

Inn Love-Ch 13

Derek looked over the crowd of people in search of his mom and sisters, a huge smile crossed his lips when he heard his moms voice saying, "baby boy, baby boy you look great". Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek and said, "I've missed you momma", she said, "we've missed you to honey, you look thin are you eating"?, he laughed and said, "yes momma, yes".

Sarah and Desiree hugged Derek and Sarah said, "you're looking good baby brother", Derek said, "thanks big sister", Desiree said, "wellllllll look at you in your sheriffs uniform looking all official". Derek laughed and said, "thanks Desi" as he threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer in a brotherly hug, she giggled and said, "this Penelope is really good for you, love looks good on your big brother".

He said, "I can't wait for you all to meet her", Fran said, "I can't wait to meet her, I've talked to her several times on the phone and she seems delightful", Derek said, "oh momma she is, she is and you are going to love her B&B". Sarah said, "I looked it up on the internet and it's beautiful and the orchards ohhhhh I can't wait to go for a walk and pick some apples".

Desi said, "something's different about you", Sarah said, "yeah I see it to", Fran said, "ya know I noticed it from the first second I saw ya baby boy what's up"?, Derek said, "well momma I did it". Fran said, "you did it, did what exactly"?. Derek said, "I proposed to baby girl and she accepted sooooooooo you are now looking at a newly engaged man" and the sound of squeals filled the airport.

Sarah said, "that's wonderful Derek", Desi said, "ohhhhh I'm going to get a sister", Sarah said, "heyyyyyyyy you've already got one", Desi said, "you know what I mean Sarah" and both girls laughed. Fran said, "ohhhh I'm going to have 3 daughters that's wonderful honey, simply wonderful" as she pulled her son into another hug, Derek laughed and said, "I've never felt this way before momma, not ever".

Derek said, "alright let's get your luggage and head to Penelopes, she's working on a huge brunch for everybody at the Inn", Sarah said, "good because I'm starving", Desi and Fran nodded their heads in agreement and said, "me to". Derek laughed and said, "alright then let's get this show on the road" as the 4 Morgans turned and headed toward the luggage claim to get their luggage.

Back at the Inn Penelope was just putting the finishing touches on brunch when she heard the door open, when Derek stepped inside he said, "baby girl we're here", she dried her hands and made her way to Derek. When Fran saw her she said, "ohhhh honey she's gorgeous", Sarah said, "ohhh I love her hair", Desi said, "me to, look how curly it is, she's beautiful".

Derek said, "baby girl this is my mom Fran", Fran hugged her and said, "welcome to the family Penelope, it's so nice to finally put a face to the name", Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you to Mrs. Morgan". Fran said, "please call me Fran", Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you to Fran", Sarah was next, she hugged Penelope and said, "I'm Sarah I'm Dereks older sister".

Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you Sarah, Derek talks about you guys all the time", Desi said, "he talks about you all the time to Penelope, it's nice to meet you I'm Dereks baby sister Desiree". Derek said, "yeah she's a pain but I love her", Desiree elbowed him in the stomach and said, "sooooooooooo not cool Derek", Penelope said, "handsome be good" causing Sarah and Desiree to laugh.

Derek hugged Penelope and kissed her lips and said, "yes mam", Fran said, "honey your B&B is amazing", Penelope said, "thank you, I'm glad you're liking it", Sarah said, "I looked this place up online and I can't wait to walk down to the orchard and pick some apples". Penelope said, "it's beautiful down there", Desiree said, "the orchard sounds good and I can't wait to check the stream, the pictures of it were so beautiful".

Derek said, "I can promise you that you won't be disappointed, everything here is beautiful and the townspeople are so nice and friendly", Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "speaking of, honey Dave called". Fran said, "Dave, wait he's the one working on your truck, right"?, Derek said, "right momma I can't wait for you to meet him, I really think you're going to like him".

Fran said, "I can't wait to meet him then", Penelope said, "okay I hope you guys are hungry because I have prepared some brunch for everybody", Fran said, "thank you honey we're starved". Penelope said, "please follow me" and the four Morgans followed her into the dining room and when they saw the food all set up and ready their tummys growled and their mouths started watering.

Fran said, "everything looks delicious", Desi said, "it sure does, let's eattttttttt", causing Derek to laugh and say, "dibbssssss on the first muffin" and Sarah said, "oh no you don't" as she reached for it. Desi said, "ohhhhh chocolate" as she reached for the chocolate muffin, Fran grinned as she watched her family she could tell that Penelope was the other part of her son, the part he was missing, his one true love, his soulmate.

Penelope said, "I have coffee, tea, milk, juice so please everybody help yourself, help yourself" as everybody started digging in to the amazing food that was on the tables in front of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Inn Love-Ch 14

Fran glanced up and smiled as she watched her son lovingly kiss Penelope on the cheek, he then took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you baby girl". Penelope said, "I love you to handsome", Sarah and Desi said, "awwwwww" in unison and Derek shook his head and said, "mommaaaaaaa, they are being mean to your boy".

Sarah said, "we are not, we're just so happy to see you smile again, love looks good on you baby brother", he intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I've never felt this way before and now that I've found Penelope it's like I'm seeing everything for the first time". Fran smiled and said, "we are all so happy for you and your baby girl, and I know that if your father were still here that he'd be so happy for you".

Penelope said, "thank you Fran, thank you girls, you being here means everything to us", Derek said, "it really does momma", Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "welcome to the family honey, welcome to the family". Penelope reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "thank you" as Derek wrapped his loving arms around her and held her tight.

Desiree sighed and said, "you really have an amazing place here", Penelope proudly said, "thank you, it's a lot of hard work but I've always dreamed of owning my own B&B and when I came across this place it was like I was finally home". Their attention then turned to the door when they heard the bell ring as it opened, Penelope smiled and said, "Dave, please join us".

Dave walked over and said, "I was up the street dropping off a car and I thought I'd stop in and see how you're doing kitten", Penelope said, "I'm good and I'd like for you to meet Dereks mom and sisters". Dave smiled as Penelope said, "this is Fran, Sarah and Desiree Morgan", he smiled at Fran and said, "it's nice to meet you all", Fran said, "and it's nice to meet you to Dave, Derek has told us so much about you I feel like I know you already".

Sarah and Desiree watched as Dave took their mothers hand in his and brought it slowly up to his lips and kissed it, Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand as Dave looked into Frans dark loving eyes and said, "would you like to go out sometime Fran"?, Fran quickly said, "I'd love to Dave, I'd love to", Derek said, "momma do" and Penelope said, "that sounds like fun", she looked at Derek and said, "doesn't it hotstuff"?, Derek seeing how happy his mom was at the thoughts of going out with Dave said, "yeah it does".

Dave said, "would you like to maybe take a stroll down by the lake"?, Fran said, "that sounds nice", Dave held out his arm and she looped hers through his and turned to everybody and said, "we'll be back later". Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched his mom walk out of the room arm in arm with Dave, when they were gone Penelope said, "I know you're not keen on the idea of your mom dating but it's obvious that they are attracted to each other".

Derek said, "I guess I'm just not use to momma dating, she's never dated another man, not since pops died when I was a little boy", Sarah said, "she had to be both mother and father for us when we were growing up". Desiree said, "I think momma deserves to be happy", Sarah said, "me to", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "me to and if dating Dave makes her happy then I'm okay with them dating".

Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "now theres the man I love", Derek winked at her and said, "how often do I tell you I love you", Penelope laid her head on Dereks shoulder and said, "everyday it's implied". He kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" as she claimed his lips with hers in a fiery kiss, Sarah and Desiree grinned as they turned around and snuck out of the room leaving Derek and Penelope otherwise occupied with each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Inn Love-Ch 15

A few weeks later Fran and the girls were still at the B&B, a delight to everybody especially Dave and Derek, Sarah and Desiree had met a couple of nice men in town and were happily dating. Desiree was dating one of Dereks deputies Luke Alvez and Sarah was dating one of Daves mechanics Steven Hobbs making all of the Morgans happily dating.

Penelope had never been happier, she had the business and man of her dreams and now Fran, Sarah and Desiree were all happy and now talking about moving to town permanently and this made her even happier. All thoughts of Sam were gone, it had been almost a month since she'd last seen or heard from him and she hoped that he stayed away forever.

The Inn was staying pretty much booked all of the time so Penelope was staying busy, Sarah, Desiree and Fran were helping Penelope at the B&B a fact that Penelope greatly appreciated. The girls and Fran spent the days helping Penelope and then spent the evenings with Dave, Luke and Steven and of course Penelope spent her evenings with her man, her hotstuff, her Derek.

It had been a long hard day and she was exhausted and all she wanted was to curl up with Derek and watch a movie, Fran, Sarah and Desiree were all out for the night with their boyfriends so other than her guests Penelope and Derek would have the night to themselves. She was putting the finishing touches on their supper when Derek walked into the room and headed straight over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck, she closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip, she loved the feeling of his lips on her skin, she just loved him period. When they touched or kissed she wanted more and more, they had been dating for a couple of months and still hadn't made love, they had come close several times but just as they were getting ready to consummate their relationship one of them was called away for work.

Derek smiled against her neck and said, "I've missed you", she turned around and kissed his lips and said, "and I've missed you to handsome", he sighed and said, "I've thought about you allllll day". She said, "you have have you"?, he nodded his head and said "I have", Penelope leaned in and started peppering his neck with kisses and said, "well now that you're here what do you want to do"?, he said, "I want to spend the night showing you how much you mean to me".

Penelope said, "I want that to handsome, I want that more than anything", he leaned in and kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and then back up to her perfect lips before he said, "I love you". She said, "I love you to Derek, more than I ever thought I could love anybody", he smiled and said, "how about we take this stuff to your room and eat later"?, she nodded her head yes in agreement.

Derek helped her scoop up their food and they quickly headed to her room, they laid the stuff on the table and then he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He backed her up toward her bed as they quickly started helping each other out of their clothes, by the time the reached her bed she was standing in her bra and panties and he was in his boxers.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as Derek unsnapped her bra from the front, as her breasts bounced free he said, "perfection baby girl, pure perfection", she slid his boxers down over his hips and said, "you are the perfect one here handsome". As he stepped out of his boxers and kicked them aside she shimmied out of her panties and tossed her bra on the floor.

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours in every way" she then laid down on the bed pulling him with her, he hovered over her and said, "your wish is my command baby girl, your wish is my command". She reached up and caressed his cheek as she pulled him down for another kiss, seconds later they both gasped in pleasure as he slide inside her for the first time.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter contains sexual content

Inn Love-Ch 16

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as he started out a slow and very pleasurable pace, he wanted to show her how much he loved and desired her heart, body and soul. Penelopes bedroom filled with their moans as she arched her back and met him thrust for thrust, she was filled with some emotions, now she'd been with men before but now, for the first time she was actually making love.

Derek kissed his way from her lips down to her neck, she turned her head to the side giving him more access to her, each thrust, each kiss, each loving caress was bringing them both closer and closer to what they wanted and needed, release. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back and moaned his name over and over as sensation after sensation rocked her body.

He smiled against her lips as his tongued ravaged her mouth, as their tongues battled for control they both knew that it was only going to be a matter of seconds before they both exploded in bliss. Derek rolled them over so that she was on top, she slowly sank down on him, he closed his eyes and thrust up inside her, earning moan after moan of pleasure.

His hands went up and cupped her breasts, her perfect, firm breasts, as his thumbs ran over her nipples she threw her head back and said, "yes Derek, yes", he then raised up and latched on to her erect nipple. She bit down on her bottom lip as the feeling of his lips on her skin started the rippling effect that was her powerful and very explosive orgasm.

As Derek felt her tightening up around him he rolled them over and pounded into her over and over, each thrust bringing moan after moan, as he exploded inside her she held on to him for dear life. Afraid that if she let go he'd disappear out of her bed and out of her life, before collapsing on the bed beside her he kissed her lips and said, "I love you, I love you so much".

She quickly rolled over onto her side and laid her head down on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "are you alright"?, she looked up at him and said, "I'm more than alright, that was, that was". He smiled and said, "amazing is what that was", she nodded her head and said, "was it worth the wait"?, Derek said, "it's never been like that for me, it was like I was actually making love for the first time in my life".

She said, "I feel that way to hotstuff, for the first time in my life I was actually making love", he caressed her cheek and said, "you are the love of my life sweet lady and nothing or nobody is going to change that, not ever". She smiled and said, "and you my hunka hot chocolate are the best thing that's ever happened to me, you are my soulmate and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you and being loved by you".

He rolled her over onto her back and said, "I can't wait for that either baby girl", she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down for kiss after kiss before pulling away breathlessly. Derek said, "you are so beautiful, so perfect and alllllll mine", she said, "I'm all yours, now and forever Derek, now and forever" as he claimed her lips with his.

Seconds later he slid back inside her as they started round 2 of several that night before they gave into their exhaustion as the sun was coming up


	17. Chapter 17

Inn Love-Ch 17

Derek woke up the next morning to an empty bed, he slid his hand across the bed to see that it was cold so he knew that his baby girl had been gone for quite a while. As he laid there he couldn't help but smile as memories of their night together filled his mind, everything was amazing, every kiss, every touch, everything, perfect.

He stood up and slid his clothes on, he made the bed and sighed happily as he made his way to his room, he grabbed a quick shower and got dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. Penelope walked into the dining room with her hands full, she glanced up and saw Derek and started immediately smiling.

Derek said, "morning baby girl", she walked over and put the food down on the table for the Taylors and then smiled at Derek and said, "morning yourself handsome, how are you on this beautiful morning"?, he said, "I'm great and you"?, she said, "ohhhh I'm perfect". Derek kissed her lips and said, "that you are goregeous, that you are".

She said, "have a seat and I'll bring your breakfast over", he said, "sounds good" as he walked over and sat down at a table, when she carried his breakfast over she said, "you just missed your mom and sisters". Derek said, "everything seems to be going good for them, everybody is dating and in love", Penelope winked at her fiancée and said, "being in love is a wonderful thing isn't it"?, Derek said, "ohhhh it's the best baby girl, the absolute best" causing her to smile as she turned around and headed back into the kitchen to start doing the dishes.

As he sat there eating the delicious breakfast his baby girl had prepared he wondered what the day was going to bring, when he was finished eating he carried his plate and glass into the kitchen. He put them in the sink and then wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed her gently on the neck and said, "I love you".

She smiled and said, "and I love you handsome and last night was" and he said, "amazinggggggg", she said, "it's never been like that, not for me, you were so loving, so sweet, so perfect". Derek said, "holding you, kissing you, making love to you all night made me long for things to come, our future together", she said, "I can't wait to become Mrs. Derek Morgan", she turned around and kissed his lips as he said, "I can't wait for that either sweetness".

He looked down at his watch and said, "I've gotta head on out you have a good day", she said, "have a good day and please be careful", he winked at her and said, "always baby girl, always" as he swatted her butt and then turned around and headed out of the kitchen. As she stood there doing the dishes she smiled knowing that she was going to marry the love of her life soon.

As Derek pulled away from the curb he smiled and said, "you Derek Morgan are a lucky man, a lucky man", he was to busy thinking about how much he loved Penelope to notice the silver car that was parked about a mile up the road from the B&B. Sam grinned as he watched the police car with Derek inside drive by he said, "bye bye Dudley DoRight have a good dayyyyyyy now ya hear" and the laughed and said, "this is going to be to easy" as he got out of the car and started making his way up the side of the road getting closer and closer to the B&B and Penelope.


	18. Chapter 18

Inn Love-Ch 18

Penelope had just finished with the breakfast dishes and had walked into the dining room where one of her new guests was asking about a good place to shop for baby clothes. She smiled as she said, "we have a store in town named Kays that has all of the latest styles, I think you'll really like it", the woman smiled and said, "thank you, we'll check that out" before heading toward the front door.

She glanced down at her watch and said, "alright Fran and Desi are coming back for lunch soooooo I'd better get the lemon bars started and get the chicken on" as she headed back into the kitchen. Meanwhile outside Sam smiled as he saw the house just a few hundred feet away, he said, "you are going to pay for being a bad bad girl baby and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it".

Penelope glanced at her watch and said, "I better get the lemon bars on and then get to work on that chicken salad" as she started working on getting the lemon bars done first so she could focus on the chicken salad. Sam snuck through the back door and quickly hid in the closet as he heard Penelope moving around in the kitchen, she smiled and said, "one down and one to go" as she pulled the lemon bars out of the oven.

While she was working on the chicken salad Sam peeped out the door, she looked so beautiful and the way her dress was hanging on every curve he wanted to jump out of the closet and have his way with her but decided to wait and just watch, well for now. A few minutes later Penelope was putting the freshly made chicken salad into the fridge to chill, she wanted everything to be perfect for her lunch with her future mother in law.

Sam watched through a crack in the door as she walked down the hall toward the laundry room, he smiled and licked his lips and thought, "it looks like waiting is going to pay off for me". He waited until she disappeared into room and he heard the door to dryer close before he started slowly and quietly making his way down the hall toward his prey.

Penelope was folding towels and humming, she couldn't believe how well things were going for her, she had the B&B, she had Derek, his family and her friends what else did she need, nothing. Sam stood in the door watching as she leaned over to grab more towels to fold, he bit down on his bottom lip and started walking closer and closer to her.

He stopped and stood there for a few seconds and then he said, "miss me Penelope"?, she turned around and said, "S S Sam, w w what are you doing here"?, he said, "come now Penelope, please tell me that we're not going to play this game". She said, "g g game, what game"?, he said, "this game, the 20 questions what do you want game when you know what I want, I want you".

Penelope held up her hand and said, "p p please go, just go be" and Sam saw the engagement ring on her finger and said, "THAT CAN'T BE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, YOU'RE NOT ENGAGED TO THAT MAN ARE YOU"?, she smiled and said, "yes, yes I am". Sam slapped her across the face and said, "wrong answer Penelope, definitely a wrong answer".

She rubbed her face and said, "DON'T TOUCH ME", he said, "oh I'm gonna do more than just touch you" as he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers. She stomped his toe and tried to push by him but he was to fast for her, he pulled her backwards and said, "that wasn't a smart move Penelope, not smart at all, now you know that you're going to have to pay for that" as he turned her around and smacked her hard across the face again.

She tried to cover her face but that only made him madder and after a few punches to her stomach she fell to the ground, he smiled and said, "you're making this to easy for me" as he dropped to the ground. He quickly straddled her waist and said, "this is going to be something that we're both going to enjoy" and she screamed as he ripped the front of her dress open.

He flew his hand back like he was going to hit her again and she covered her face and said, "no, please no", he said, "you're making me do this, just lay there and enjoy it, enjoy it like you once did". She shook her head and started struggling and he said, "that's it" and hit her one final time hard across the face, his hands then went to her neck and he started squeezing.

She gasped and tried to fight him off and the more she fought the harder he squeezed, he kept squeezing until she passed out before he released her neck, he checked to make sure she was still breathing. He smiled and started unbuckling his belt, he said, "this is going to be fun, it's time for you to see where you truly belong Penelope, with me".

Just as he was getting ready to push her dress up he heard, "police freeze", he rolled his eyes and raised his hands and said, "I watched you leave", Derek said, "yes, yes you did but I forgot my lunch and came back for it". Sam said, "to bad you couldn't have stayed gone a few more minutes", Derek pulled out his cuffs and said, "you are under arrest for assault, breaking and entering and anything else I can think of" as the cuffs clinked against his wrists.

As he stood Sam up he said, "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to speak to an attorney and have one with you at questioning". Sam struggled against his cuffs as Derek said, "and if one can't afford one one will be appointed to you now do you understand these rights"?, Sam smiled and said, "I do and she's never going to be the same, never going to be the same".

Derek pulled out another set of cuffs and cuffed him to the table and then quickly dropped to his knees and touched Penelopes face and said, "sweetness, sweetness, open those beautiful eyes, please open those beautiful eyes". Sam said, "never going to be the same", Derek raised up and popped him once in the stomach and said, "you have the right to remain silent so shut up" as his attention then went back to his unconscious fiancée on the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Inn Love-Ch 19

A couple of hours later Penelopes eyes flickered open and she moaned in pain, Derek said, "easy baby, easy", Penelope said, "D D Derek, did he, did he" and Derek quickly said, "no baby girl he didn't rape you". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "I was so afraid, what happened what happened to make him stop"?, Derek said, "I forgot my lunch so I turned around and came back home".

She laid there listening as he said, "I heard him talking as I stepped into the kitchen and when I got to the laundry room he was hovering over you and he was unzipping his pants". Penelope said, "thank you, thank you so much", she tried to move and winced in pain, Derek said, "baby you need to lay still you have a couple of bruised ribs so you're going to be sore for a while".

Penelope said, "wait, who's at the B&B"?, Derek said, "don't worry my mom and sisters are there taking care of everything", she said "what about Sam, is he dead"?, Derek said, "sadly no but he is in jail". She intertwined fingers with him and said, "I'm so glad you forgot your lunch", Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "me to baby girl, me to".

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, she said, "I hurt all over", Derek said, "you're going to be sore for a while sweetness and your beautiful face is bruised I just wish I could have gotten there sooner". She said, "don't do that handsome, you saved me, you saved me if it weren't for you it's hard to tell what he would have done to me".

Derek said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", he said, "is there anything I can do for you"?. she nodded her head and he said, "name it and if I can do it I will", she said, "can you hold me in your arms"? he said, "are you sure"?, she said, "y y yes" as the tears started flowing again, he toed off his shoes and gently climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm here baby, I'm here" as she completely broke down in his arms.

Derek sat there holding Penelope until she drifted off to sleep, as he looked down at her bruised face he said, "I promise you sweetness he's going to pay for everything he's done to you, I'm going to make sure of it". He kissed the top of her head and then gently slipped off of the bed and said, "I love you" he then turned around and headed toward the door.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry this happened to you", he then wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face and said, "it's time for me and you to have a come to Jesus meeting Sam" as he angrily headed toward the elevator. A few minutes later he was walking into the jail house, one of his deputies looked up and said, "he's been booked and is in a cell sir".

Derek said, "thank you", he then took out his gun and handed it to the officer and said, "trust me this is for his safety", the officer nodded and watched as Derek disappeared through the doors that led to the holding cells. Sam looked up and saw Derek standing there and he said, "welllllll lookey lookey who it is it's the best sheriff in the world ladies and gentlemen" as he clapped his hands.

Derek said, "we need to talk", Sam said, "I don't think so", Derek said, "well think again", Sam smiled and said, "alright then you wanted to talk so talk", Derek pulled up a chair and said, "why Sam, why did you hurt her like that"?, Sam sighed and said, "because I could, you made it to to easy for me to be able to get at her". Derek said, "well you're going to spend the rest of your life in prison for what you did to her".

Sam chuckled and said, "I'll probably get a few years but don't worry when I get out I'll come right back after her and you", Derek said, "you honestly think you're only going to get a few years after everything you've done"?, Sam said, "and what did I do exactly"? Derek sad, "trespassing, breaking and entering, assault and battery, attempted rape and wanting endangerment so you'll be going away for quite a while".

Sam said, "but I will get out", Derek stood up and said, "oh Sam, Sam, Sam in prison you're going to be like a chew toy", Sam said, "I can hold me own thank you", Derek said, "good luck Sam and might I say don't drop the soap". Sam watched as Derek started walking back up the hall and the last thing Sam heard before the door shut was Derek laughing and saying, "don't drop the soap Sam".


	20. Chapter 20

Inn Love-Ch 20

A couple of days later Penelope grunted in pain as she stood up to get in the wheelchair to go home, Derek said, "I'll go bring the car around to the front doors sweetness". Penelope grinned and said, "alright handsome, we'll be there soon", Maggie her nurse smiled and said, "don't worry Derek I'll take good care of your girl" causing Derek to grin and say, "thank you Mags I appreciate that" before he disappeared out into the hall.

Penelope said, "how long will this soreness last"?. Maggie said, "a couple of weeks at least, just remember what the doctor said", Penelope said, "I know, I know take it easy for the next few weeks". Maggie said, "exactly because we don't want you back here again do we"?, Penelope said, "I love you Mags but nope I don't want to be back here again" causing both women to laugh as Maggie wheeled Penelope out of her room and up the hall toward the elevators.

When the girls got to the front door Derek was standing there waiting, he opened the door and said, "your chariot awaits malady", Maggie helped her out of the wheelchair and helped her sit gently in Dereks police car. She shut the door and said, "take care Penelope", Penelope said, "thanks again Mags I will", Derek said, "don't worry she's not going to be doing anything with my ma and sisters there", Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "true, true".

Maggie stood there waving as the car containing Derek and Penelope pulled away from the entrance, Penelope said, "I am so glad to be going home", Derek said, "and we're glad that you're able to come home sweetie". Penelope said, "it's going to feel strange going back there after what, well about after what happened to me in the laundry room", Derek put his hand on hers and said, "I remodeled or should I say I had the laundry room remodeled so when you go back in there it hopefully won't bring back the bad memories for you".

She smiled and said, "thank you my love", he winked at her and said, "you never have to thank me sweetness, never" as they continued on their way back home, back to Penelopes B&B. When they pulled in Derek said, "momma has your room ready for you". Penelope said, "hotstuff I need to get back to wo" and he said, "ohhhhh but no miss thang you are not working for at least 2 weeks maybe longer".

Penelope said, "and how is the work going to get done"?, Derek said, "my mom and sisters are going to do the work for you", Penelope opened her mouth to argue and he said, "don't even try it hardhead" as he put the car in park and got out of the car. He walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, he then held his hand out to her and she happily slid her smaller hand inside his as he helped her out of the car.

As they walked toward the front door Penelope smiled, she was so relieved to be back home, Derek wrapped his arm gently around her waist and helped her up the stairs and through the front door. When they stepped inside she smiled as she saw a huge banner that said, "WELCOME HOME PENELOPE", everybody then said, "surpriseeeeeee" and she clapped her hands and said, "awwwww guys this is awesome".

JJ, Emily, Reid and Hotch had arrived earlier that morning, they wanted to spend time with Penelope while she healed up, Penelope said, "thank you everybody, it is oh so good to be home". Her guests clapped their hands and then went up and hugged her to welcome her back home, Fran then stepped forward and said, "don't worry honey everything is under control", Sarah and Desiree nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Derek said, "alright let's get some food in you and then I'll take you upstairs and get a pain pill in you and then you can get some sleep", Penelope said, "but", Derek said, "no buts", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you, we all love you so pleaseeeeeeee let us take care of you". She looked around the room and said, "alright alright I give, I give" and everybody laughed.

Fran said, "alright dig in everybody it's time to celebrate", everybody started laughing, talking and eating as they celebrated because Penelope was home and finally on the mend both physically and emotionally from Sams attack. After she got finished eating Derek helped her upstairs and got her into her night clothes, he then handed her pain meds and a bottle of water.

She took the pain pill and said, "thank you my love", he winked at her and said, "you're in good hands so you be a good girl and I'll see you later", she said, "be safe", he said, "always, now get some rest". She sighed and snuggled down and said, "I will I promise", he waved at her and said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to hotstuff" he stood watching for a few seconds before he shut her door halfway and headed downstairs.

Fran looked up and said, "how is she"?, Derek said, "well she's got a pain pill in her but I don't think she's gonna sleep, at least not now", JJ said, "don't worry me and Em will go sit with her until she falls asleep". Derek said, "thanks guys, well I hate to party and run but", Hotch said, "go, don't worry, we got this covered", Derek smiled and said, "I'll see you guys later", they all nodded their heads yes as they watched Derek disappear out the front door.

JJ said, "we'll go up and spend some time with Garcie until she goes to sleep", Fran said, "be sure to tell her if she needs anything to just let us know", Emily said, "will do Fran will do" as they made their way up the stairs and into Penelopes room.


	21. Chapter 21

Inn Love-Ch 21

Over the next couple of weeks with Penelope unable to work she was able to spend time with Derek in the evenings working on their wedding plans because neither could wait to get married and spend the rest of their lives together. JJ and the others had to go back to work but promised Derek and Penelope that they would all be back very soon.

Fran, Sarah and Desi loved working at the B&B and they loved it that they were able to help Penelope, Derek was using her down time to spoil her rotten, he would bring her flowers, candy, a couple of times he'd brought a picnic basket to her room and they had a picnic right there in the middle of her bed.

She loved him so much, he was so sweet, kind and gentle with her, he was the kind of man she'd always dreamed of marrying and she was oh so glad that Sam was in jail where he belonged so he couldn't hurt her anymore. The B&B stayed booked to capacity the entire time she was off recovering from her injuries, something that she loved and hated.

She loved it because it meant her business was doing good and she hated it because that meant that Fran and the girls were being worked and worked hard and that meant that they weren't getting to spend much time with their boyfriends. Fran kept telling her over and over that everything was okay and it took a while but Penelope finally understood and believed that because she always believed that everything happened for a reason.

One day while all of her customers were out Desi came up and stayed with her, they laughed, talked, ate and watched movies, she was going to love have not 1 but 2 sisters when she married Derek. Everybodys relationships were progressing nicely especially Derek and Penelopes as their wedding date continued to get closer and closer.

Sam had his day in court and because Penelope couldn't go to court the judge agreed to allow her to testify over skype, when he was finished asking Penelope questions and and hearing her side of the story he gave Sam the maximum on everything. Penelope and Derek were all smiles as Sam was sentenced to 55 years in prison and that he had to serve all of that before he could get out because he wasn't given any possibility of parole.

Today was Penelopes first day back to work at the B&B and she was so excited, Derek tried to get her to take a few more days off but she said, "I'm okay now hotstuff, I promise and I want, no I need to get back to work". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "tonight when I get home from work you and I are going to sit down and finish with our wedding plans".

Penelope smiled and said, "I love the sound of that, especially since we're suppose to get married next week", Derek said, "well we only have a few more things to check off of our list and then we are ready, set, goooooooo for the wedding of the century". He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you angel fish, please be careful out there".

He sighed happily and said, "I will baby girl, I will", she then stood there watching as he walked across the room and out the front door, she then blew out a deep breath and said, "sooooo Fran what do you need me to do"?, Fran said, "right now nothing, everything is ready for lunch and everybody is out for the morning sooooooo I guess it's time for you and me to have a talk".

Penelope said, "t t talk, is something wrong"?, she shook her head and said, "oh mercy no honey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you", Penelope and Fran sat down and Fran said, "we just need to talk about the reception". Penelope said, "the reception"?, Fran said, "yes I have an idea for your cake", Penelope smiled and said, "I'm all ears" and Fran handed her a picture and said, "I was thinking about this".

Penelope said, "ohhhhh Fran it's gorgeous", Fran said, "and I was thinking that right here we could put the bridesmaids and here for the best men", Penelope sighed happily and said, "perfect Fran, simply perfect" and the two women continued talking for a few more minutes before Fran and Penelope headed to the kitchen to start planning for dinner.


	22. Chapter 22

Inn Love-Ch 22

Later that evening Penelope smiled as she felt two arms wrapping around her she said, "we have to be careful my fiancée will be home any time", Derek laughed and said, "well his loss is my gain" as he gently turned her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and gently kissed his lips, when they pulled apart she said, "I've missed you handsome".

He said, "and I've missed you, have you been a good girl today"?, she said, "I have actually", Derek said, "good", he walked hand in hand with her into the dining room and said, "something smells delicious". Penelope said, "I have a surprise for you", Derek said, "a surprise for me, ohhhhh what is it, what is it"?, she laughed and said, "why don't you sit your sexy self down right there and I'll bring our dinner out".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "I think I'll keep you", she caressed his cheek and said, "I was just telling your mom the same thing earlier today" as she turned around and disappeared into the kitchen. Derek looked around the beautifully decorated room and smiled, he was so proud of Penelope and everything she'd accomplished during her life.

He glanced over his shoulder when she walked back into the room with two plates in her hands, she put one down in front of him and one down at her seat and said, "don't peak and I'll be right back". Derek said, "I won't peek beautiful", Penelope giggled and walked back into the kitchen only to come back with some bread and double chocolate brownies for their dessert.

She joined Derek at the table and said, "I hope you like your dinner" as she took the lid off, Derek said, "a t bone steak, baked potato salad, bread and double chocolate brownies for dessert, wow what did I do to deserve this"?, Penelope winked at him and said, "you my love are my hero, the love of my life and the best thing that has ever happened to me so this is a thank you".

Derek said, "baby you don't have to thank me for anything, I'm just glad that you're safe and healed up", Penelope said, "me to hotstuff, me to" she then pointed to his plate and said, "eat, eat". He said, "you don't have to tell me twice" as he picked up his knife and cut a bite of his steak, he put it into his mouth and said, "ohhhh that is delicious, it practically melts in my mouth".

Penelope said, "good, good, I'm glad that you like it", Derek said, "ohhhh I do sweetness, I do", Penelope smiled and said, "I talked to my doctor today", he looked up and said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "nope, not at all". Derek took a sip of his tea and said, "what aren't you telling me"?, she put her hand on his and said, "tonight I have a surprise planned for you".

Derek said, "a surprise, any hints"?, she said, "hmmmm, any hints", she tapped her chin and said, "well how about this", she leaned in and said, "in bed tonight I have a present for you to unwrap". Derek said, "sounds interesting", Penelope said, "interesting, that it is handsome, that it is" as they continued eating their meal together the first in the dining room for several weeks.

After dinner was over Penelope did the dishes and put them away and said, "give me 5 minutes and then join me upstairs for your surprise", Derek said, "I'll see you in 5 minutes then beautiful". Penelope winked at him and grinned as she headed up the stairs that led to her bedroom, as Derek watched her disappear out of sight he smiled and said, "you Derek Morgan are a lucky man".

He waited the 5 minutes he promised Penelope he'd wait and then he to made his way upstairs, he opened her door and stepped inside and said "sweetness it's been 5 minutes", she said, "are you ready for your surprise"?, he said, "ohhhh I am, I am". He stood in the middle of the room and watched as the bathroom door opened and she stepped out.

His heart started racing when he saw her standing there in nothing but a big red bow, he said, "you look amazing", she walked over to him and said, "when I talked to my doctor today I asked her if it was okay for us to be intimate and she said yes soooooo would you like to unwrap your gift"?, he nodded his head and said, "very much so baby girl, very much so" as he started slowly removing the red bow she was wrapped in.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter contains sexual content

Inn Love-Ch 23

As the bow Penelope was wrapped in hit the floor he said, "beautiful, you are totally beautiful baby girl", she ran her finger up his chest and said, "you are the beautiful one here my love". He took her finger in his hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it, she could see his love for her in his eyes and in the buldge in his he was done he said, "like what you see princess"?, she said, "yes, very much so" as she stalked him like a lioness stalks her prey, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back on the bed.

He rared up on his elbows and watched as she climbed onto the bed and crawled toward him, he said, "so baby girl what's on the agenda for tonight"?, she straddled his waist and said, "satisfaction my love, satisfaction" as she sank down on him. His hands wrapped lovingly around her waist and held her in place as he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss.

The bedroom filled with their moans of passion as she raised up and started riding him slowly, his hands went automatically to her breasts where he kneaded them in his palms, her breasts were so amazing, so perfect and he loved showing them the attention they deserved. Penelope threw her head back and moaned his name as he thrust up into her over and over.

She bit down on her bottom lip as sensations shot all over her body, Derek raised up and took her left nipple into his mouth, the swirling of his tongue on her very erect nipple was sending shock waves all the way down to her toes. Derek then switched to the right nipple to show it the same attention, he loved her being in control but the urge to roll them over and plow into her over and over was to overwhelming as he slowly rolled them over so he was on top.

She looked up at him and said, "I love you Derek", he said, "and I love you baby girl" as he started sliding in and out of her effortlessly, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned his name over and over. Each thrust was getting harder and going deeper, she didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to make it, she felt her body getting ready to explode in orgasm.

Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him like a vise, seconds later they both moaned in appreciation as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. They held on to each other like their lives depended on it, afraid that if they let go that the other would disappear but as Derek collapsed besdie her on the bed he said, "that was" and Penelope said, "completely amazing".

Derek nodded his head and said, "ohhhhhhh yeah baby girl", he looked at her and said, "are you alright"?, she rolled to her side and laid her head on his chest and said, "I am more than alright my love, more than alright". He caressed her cheek and said, "thank you", she said, "what for"?, he said, "my gift, I loved my gift but I have a question for you".

She said, "sure, anything", he rolled her over onto her back and said, "is it the gift that keeps on giving"?, she said, "as a matter of fact it is" as he slid inside her again and started making mad passionate love to her and he did it all night long.


	24. Chapter 24

Inn Love-Ch 24

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of Dereks lips on her neck, she smiled and he said, "good morning baby girl", she looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". She rolled over so that she was facing him and he kissed her lips and said, "ohhhh sweetness you already have, you already have".

Penelope ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "last night and this morning were off the charts awesome", Derek said, "I have to agree with you but are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I"?, she kissed his lips and said, "you didn't hurt me, I feel good, no scratch that I feel amazeballs, complete and total amazeballs" causing him to smile.

Derek said, "sooooooo time is ticking away, are you ready to become Mrs. Morgan"?, she said, "I was born ready, I feel like I've been working toward this day all of my life". Derek smiled and said, "me to baby girl, me to, it's like nothing before we met really meant anything it was only when we met that life seemed to begin".

Penelope said, "I couldn't have said it better handsome", she glanced at the clock and said, "I better get dressed and get downstairs it's almost time for breakfast". He said, "how about one more kiss first"?, she said, "okay but then I've got to get dressed and get downstairs", he said, "okayyyyyyy" as their lips met in a fiery kiss.

They pulled apart and Penelope said, "as much as I'd love to stay here in bed with you I have customers to take care of", he nodded his head and said, "I know I know". He laid there on his back watching as she threw the sheet back and walked naked over to her closet to pick out some clothes.

She said, "how about this one"? as she held up a beautiful peach colored outfit, Derek said, "ohhhh yes you look absolutely beautiful in that dress" causing her to blow him a kiss before walking into her bathroom to get dressed. When she came back out a few minutes later Derek was dressed and the bed was made.

He said, "I have a question for you", she said, "alright but can you talk while we walk"?. he said, "of course I can" as they stepped out into the hall and headed toward the stairs. He said, "when we get married we're going to both be living in these back two rooms, right"?. she said, "yes, wait don't you think it's big enough"?, Derek said, "well we have a spacious bedroom and bathroom but we're going to need more closet space and maybe a nursery".

She looked at him and said, "n n nursery"?, he said, "well not next week baby girl but hopefully one day soon you and I will become parents to a perfect little child that is part me and part you". She walked into the kitchen and said, "now I like the sound of that" as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients for her omelets.

Derek said, "so I didn't scare you away by talking about babies"?, she said, "nope, I love the idea of us being parents, especially if they look like you". He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips and said, "now for my part I hope they are beautiful like their momma", she winked at him and said, "I agree about more space and about the babies buttttt I've got to get breakfast for our guests".

Derek grabbed a few muffins that were laying on the counter and said, "I love you and I'll see you this evening", she winked at him and said, "I love you to and please be careful". He said, "always goddess, always" and she giggled as she watched him walk across the kitchen and out the back door.

A few minutes later she had breakfast ready and was waiting on her guests to come downstairs, as she squeezed the oranges for the juice she couldn't help but smile as memories of her night with Derek filled her memory. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her guests talking in the dining room.

Fran, Sarah and Desi walked into the dining room and said, "looks like a full house", Penelope said, "sure does", she grabbed 2 plates of food and started out into the other room. Sarah and the others grabbed plates and followed Penelope out into the other room with their hands filled with breakfast for the clients.

When everybody was served the 4 women headed back into the kitchen to grab a bite of breakfast before they started with the clean up from breakfast.


	25. Chapter 25

Inn Love-Ch 25

Time soon flew by and it was Derek and Penelopes wedding day, they were getting married out in their back yard by the big beautiful oak tree. Everything was perfect, the weather was beautiful and all of the guests were arriving, Penelope was in the middle of getting dressed and she said, "ohhhhhhh nooooo".

Fran said, "honey what's wrong"?, she said, "I don't have anybody to walk me down the aisle", JJ said, "I thought you were going to ask Dave"?, she said, "I was but with all of the preparations and worrying about the additions to the back part of the B&B plus the reception I totally forgot",

Emily said, "I'll go see if he's here, calm down, don't panic, don't panic", Fran said, "she's right, you need to stay calm honey", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm trying, I'm trying" as JJ, Sarah and Desi continued working on the very happy but oh so nervous bride.

Dave was talking to Hotch when Emily walked over and said, "Dave can I talk to you for a minute"? he said, "sure Emily what's up"?, Emily said, "I have a very nervous bride in the back that needs to talk to you". Hotch grinned and said, "Dave when you go back there be sure to tell her that Derek is so nervous that we had to remind him 3 times to put his shoes on".

Dave laughed and said, "will do" as he followed Emily inside and up the stairs, when she got to Penelopes room she said, "coming innnnn" and pushed the door open. Dave said, "ohhhh kitten you look so beautiful", she said, "thank you Dave", he walked closer and said, "Emily said that you needed to talk to me".

Penelope looked up and said, "I was hoping that you'd do me a biggggg favor", he said, "sure, what do you need me to do"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "would you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle to Derek"?, he said, "I'd be honored to give you away kitten, honored".

Sarah said, "see crisis averted", Dave said, "ohhh I'm suppose to tell you that Derek is so nervous that they had to remind him 3 times to put his shoes on". Everybody laughed and Penelope said, "awwwww my poor hotstuff", Fran said, "Penelope is doing better than I figured she would be".

Penelope said, "ohhhh just wait till I get out to the backyard and I see Derek that's when my nerves are going to be bad, like really reallyyyyyyy bad". JJ said, "don't worry Garcie we're all here and we're going to help you", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "what would I do without you girlies"?, Emily said, "you'd be in worse shape than Derek" and she nodded her head in agreement and said, "no doubt Em, no doubt".

Dave glanced down at his watch and said, "kitten it's time, are you ready"?, she said, "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be", JJ and Emily kissed her cheek and JJ said, "we'll be waiting on you downstairs". She nodded her head and said, "see you in a few minutes" as she watched her friends disappear out into the hall.

Fran, Sarah and Desi smiled and hugged the newest member of the family and Desi said, "you look like a princess, my brother is a lucky, lucky man". Penelope said, "I'm a lucky girl, he's an amazing man", Fran said, "I've never seen my son so happy before and it makes this momma very happy".

Dave smiled and said, "you look amazing Fran", she said, "why thank you kind sir" causing Sarah and Desi to giggle as they followed their mom out into the hall so they could head outside to their seats. Penelope looked at Dave as he held out his arm and said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Morgan"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "more than ready papa bear, more than ready" as they exited the bedroom and headed downstairs to join the others.

Derek was talking to Reid when the music started, his attention then turned to the back of the yard as first Emily and then JJ made their way up the flower petal path. When the bridal march started Dereks heart started racing and when he saw Penelope and Dave at the end of the aisle he couldn't help but smile.

As they started making their way toward him he mouthed the words, "I love you", she winked at him and mouthed them back causing Reid to smile as they continued to watch the bride getting closer and closer to her nervous groom.


	26. Chapter 26

Inn Love-Ch 26

Derek smiled as his bride finally made it to the end of the aisle, he watched as Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "you look beautiful kitten, simply beautiful". Dave then put Penelopes hand in Dereks and smiled before turning around and going over to sit beside Fran and the girls.

The minister smiled and said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". Derek looked at Penelope and smiled lovingly as the minister said, "marriage isn't an institution to be entered into lightly but reverently and honestly".

He looked around and said, "who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony"?, Dave stood up and said, "I do" and winked at Penelope as he sat back down. The minister then asked for the rings, JJ and Reid stepped forward with the rings and handed them to him and after a short prayer the ceremony was ready to continue.

Derek smiled as the minister said, "Derek take this ring and put it onto Penelopes finger and recite your vows to Penelope", Derek took the ring into his hand and put it onto her finger. Penelope grinned as Derek said, "baby girl, you are the love of my life, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't imagine my life without you in it".

He continued by saying, "I can see a long and happy life for us, I can see us spending the rest of our lives here as we watch our family grow with child after child". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you".

The minister then said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows", she took a deep breath and then took the ring into her hand. She looked at Derek and bit down onto her bottom lip as she slid the ring onto his finger, she smiled lovingly as she readied to recite her vows.

She said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are the man I've dreamed about all of my life, you are the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with, I want to grow old with you as our family grows". She sighed happily and said, "you came to me at a time when I needed you most, you are so kind, sweet and loving and it will be my honor to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you".

The minister smiled and said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", everybody smiled as the minister said, "Derek you may kiss your bride".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and smiled as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his in a soft but passionate kiss, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", She said, "and I love you" as his lips descended on hers again, they pulled apart to the minister saying, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs. Derek Morgan".

The back yard was filled with the sounds of hands clapping and the shouts of congratulations as the newlyweds leaned in for another heartwarming kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

Inn Love-Ch 27

Derek and Penelope intertwined fingers as they walked back up the aisle closely followed by JJ and her escort and Emily and her escort Hotch as they walked over to the reception. Fran smiled as everybody took a glass of champagne, she said, "I'd like to propose a toast to the bride and groom".

She smiled and said, "Derek is an amazing man, he is sometimes stubborn and pigheaded", Derek said "maaaaaa" and she laughed and said, "buttttt he has found his soulmate, the woman that completes him". Derek gently squeezed his wifes hand as Fran said, "welcome to the family Penelope, welcome to the family and we all wish you two a life filled with love, joy, happiness and of course beautiful grandbabies for me" and everybody laughed.

Derek said, "ma we just got married", Fran said, "well son I didn't say that you had to start today but I wouldn't complain if we soon hear that I'm going to be a grandma because" and Sarah and Desi said in unison, "because you're not getting in younger" and Fran laughed and said, "well it's true".

Dave said, "you are a beautiful woman Bella and you are going to make an amazing grandma", Sarah and Desi looked at each other and Desi leaned in and said, "something tells me that it won't be long before momma and Dave get married". Sarah nodded her head in agreement and said, "I agree little sister, I agree".

Fran then said, "please join us as we celebrate the marriage of Derek and Penelope", Derek smiled as everybody then started enjoying the delicious food that Fran and the others had lovingly prepared. Over the next couple of hours the newlyweds laughed and ate with their family and friends and then it came time for their first dance as husband and wife.

Derek held out his hand and she slid her hand in his as he led her to the dance floor, he pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan" as his lips descended on hers. When they pulled apart she said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", seconds later the sound of music filled the air.

Penelope smiled as the words to Lady filled the air, she said, "how did you know this was my favorite song"?, he said, "welllll you told me once and I guess I never forgot it". She said, "I can't think of a better song to start our marriage on", his lips brushed gently against hers and he said, "neither can I sweetness, neither can I" as they continued their dance.

It was only a matter of a few seconds before the dance floor was filled with happy, smiling couples as they all continued celebrating with the newlyweds. After the first dance was over the happy couple walked over to rejoin their friends and JJ said, "we have something to tell you guys".

Penelope said, "from the smiles on your faces it must be good news"?, everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement and JJ said, "oh it's wonderful news, simply wonderful news". Derek said, "don't keep us in suspense", Reid said, "we're moving here to be closer to you guys".

Derek said, "that's wonderful", Reid smiled as Hotch said, "Em and I are moving here to, we bought a house not far from here, we're about half mile from Reid and JJ and about a mile from here". Penelope said, "now we can all be one big happy family, I love it, I love it" as she threw her arms around her friends.

The newlyweds continued laughing, eating, dancing and talking for quite a while and then Fran said, "ladies and gentlemen it's time for the happy couple to cut the cake". Everybody gathered around the table and watched to see what would happen, they all laughed as the laughing couple smashed the cake all over each others faces.

Penelope licked some cake off of her husbands face and said, "you taste mighty good hotstuff", he licked the cake away from her lips and said, "so do you baby girl, so do you". After wiping the rest of the cake residue off of each others faces they rejoined their friends where they fed each other their cake while the others watched on.

A few hours later as the reception was coming to an end Derek and Penelope said their goodbyes and ran toward their car with their friends following closely behind them tossing birdseed at the laughing couple. As they pulled away from the curb Fran said, "bye babies, we love you, be safe" and they stood there waving as the car disappeared out of sight before returning to the yard as the celebrating continued.


	28. Chapter 28

Inn Love-Ch 28

The happy couple sat holding hands and kissing as they made their way to the place they would be spending the night, it was a cabin that beloned to Dave and him along with Fran and the girls worked to get it ready for the newlyweds. Derek and Penelope were honored to be spending their wedding night there in Daves cabin by the lake.

Derek couldn't believe that they were finally married, that they were husband and wife and now that they were he was going to do everything he could to make sure that his wife was happy. After everything she had been through she deserved only the best in her future, only the best of everything.

As they started up the long driveway Penelope said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "everyday it's implied sweetness" causing her to smile. When the car came to a stop the driver got out and opened their door, Derek slid out first and held his hand out to his bride.

She happily put her hand in his as she climbed out of the car, she looked around and said, "it's so beautiful here", Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I'll say" and kissed her lips. When they pulled apart she laughed and said, "thank you", he said, "forrrrrrrrr"? and she said, "for making me the happiest woman in the world".

He said, "and thank you to princess", she said, "for what handsome"?, he said, "for marrying me and making me the happiest man in the entire world", she caressed his cheek and said, "I love you". Derek smiled lovingly into her eyes and said, "and I love you baby girl, more and more with each passing second" as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart as their driver said, "your bags are inside sir", Derek said, "thank you Thomas", he held out his arm and said, "shall we baby girl"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall hotstuff, we shall" as they walked toward the steps. Thomas said, "congratulations sir, mam".

They both smiled and said, "thank you" in unsion" as they walked up onto the porch, Derek opened the door and then picked up his bride and carried her through the door. She smiled and said, "put me down, you're going to hurt yourself", he swatted her butt and said, "woman I'm not going to hurt my back, now sit still and enjoy the ride" as he carried her over to the bed.

The cabin was beautifully decorated, as she looked around she saw fresh flowers spread all through the cabin, a fire was lit in the fireplace and their was plenty of food for the newlyweds to enjoy together. Derek smiled and said, "I love you so much", Penelope slid his jacket off and tossed it onto the chair and said, "prove it, show me how much you love me".

He smiled and unzipped her dress and as it slid down her body he said, "your wish is my command baby girl, now and forever" as all thoughts of the outside world were gone as clothes went flying all over the cabin.


	29. Chapter 29

This chapter contains sexual content

Inn Love-Ch 29

As Penelope fell back on the bed she pulled Derek with her, his lips descended on hers as he wasted no time climbing between her creamy thighs. As he slid inside her their moans filled the room, they had made love before but this time something was different, more special because this time they were making love as husband and wife.

They were now connected in a way that they had never been before and as Derek slid in and out of her he smiled against her lips as they enjoyed their connection, their closeness. Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned his name over and over as they moved together as one.

Derek kissed, licked and sucked every available inch of her perfect body as they explored each others bodies, each kiss, each touch, each thrust more meaningful than the one before. Penelope raked her nails up and down her husbands back as his thrusts became harder and faster.

Soon the only light in the room was the flickering light from the fireplace as the newlyweds continued showing each other how much they loved each other. Penelope arched her back and moaned his name as his lips latched onto her nipple, the feeling of his tongue swirling around her erect nipple brought out many moans of pleasure.

He switched to the other nipple to show it the appreciation it deserved, Penelope closed her eyes as Derek kissed his way up to her lips from her chest. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight as she claimed his lips in a fiery kiss that was filled with love and passion.

Derek still couldn't believe that the angel in his arms was his wife and that she loved him the same way he loved her, his body craved hers in every way as they moved together as one to bring each other the most pleasure possible. Penelope smiled as she felt Dereks lips on her neck.

She turned her head to the side to give him more access to her, she loved this man that started out as a friend and then her lover and he was now her husband. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him, showing him each and every day just how much he truly meant to her.

Their moans became louder and louder as his thrusts became harder and harder, Penelope felt her body starting to tingle as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over her body. Derek knew it wasn't going to be long before he joined her in release and sure enough a few thrusts later Derek joined her in bliss as he exploded inside her,

Before collapsing beside her on the bed he kissed her lovingly and said, "you are the light of my life sweet lady and I love you with all of my heart". She caressed his cheek and said, "and you handsome are the love of my life and I don't know what I would do without you".

He said, "I'm here and not going anywhere sweetness, we're going to grow old together and enjoy many many years together as we watch or great grandchildren grow up". She laughed and rolled to her side and said, "pretty sure of yourself there cowboy", he said, "I call em like I see em baby girl and we're going to have a long" he covered his mouth with his hand and said, "long and happy life together".

She smiled and said, "sounds good to me hotstuff" as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes and the exhausted lovers soon joined each other in sleep after a long and exciting day.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	30. Chapter 30

Inn Love-Ch 30

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Derek Morgan ran into the hospital and said, "my wife, where's my wife"?, the nurse smiled and said, "she's in labor and delivery sheriff" and then watched as Derek ran down the hall. Penelope looked at Fran and said, "where is he Fran, why isn't he hereeeeeeee" as another contraction hit.

Fran Rossi said, "he'll be here, he'll be here" as she held her daughter in laws hand, Dave and Fran got married about 3 months after Derek and Penelope and were wonderfully happy. Desi and Luke married in a double ceremony with Sarah and Steven a few months later in the back yard of Penelopes B&B.

Derek ran into the room and said, "I'm here, I'm here", Fran kissed her son on the cheek and said, "I'm going to go out and let the others know that everything is going good and it won't be long before baby Morgan makes his or her appearance". Penelope said, "thank you for staying with me Fran".

Fran said, "you're very welcome honey" before she walked out of the room leaving Derek and Penelope as another contraction ravaged her exhausted body. Derek said ,"sorry sweetness but their was a 5 car accident on main street", she said, "was anybody hurt"?, he said, "no thankfully",

She said, "JJ, Em and I were folding laundry when my water broke", Derek said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there", she said, "don't be I was in good hands". Derek said, "how are Henry and Jack"?, Penelope said, "good and growing like weeds" as she intertwined fingers with her husband.

JJ and Reid found out JJ was pregnant a few weeks after Derek and Penelope got married and Emily found out she was pregnant about a month later. JJ and Emily ended up going into labor on the same weekend so Jack and Henry were born about 27 hours apart with Jack being born first at a few minutes after midnight and Henry following the next morning.

Derek said, "how far is she dilated doctor"? the doctor did a quick check and said, "fully dilated and ready to deliver", she looked at Penelope and said, "so on the next contraction I need you to push and don't stop until I tell you to, okay"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "okay doc".

It was only a few seconds before she was hit with another contraction and the doctor said, "pushhhhhhhh" and push she did until she was told to stop. A few hard contractions later Hank Spencer Morgan came into the world and as the doctor cut the cord Derek was holding his wifes hand and telling her how much he loved her.

Derek said, "look at what we did"?, tears of joy streamed down her face and she said, "he's gorgeous just like you, he kissed her lips and said, "he's beautiful like his momma". The doctor smiled as she worked on getting Penelope all sewed up and ready to go into recovery.

A few minutes later Derek was walking out of the delivery room to rejoin his family while they waited to get to see Penelope and Hank when they got moved upstairs. When the family got to see Penelope and Hank a few minutes later she was holding him in her arms and kissing his chubby little cheeks.

Fran walked over and said, "ohhhh honey he's gorgeous", Penelope said, "thank you Fran", Derek said, "he's perfect isn't he momma"?. she nodded her head and said, "he is baby, he is". Reid said, "he's adorable, what's his name"? Penelope grinned and said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet Hank Spencer Morgan".

Derek said, "Hank after my pops and Spencer after the best little brother any man could ever have", Reid smiled and said, "I'm honored, absolutely honored". Penelope said, "we couldn't think of two better people to name him after", Fran said, "Hank would be so happy and proud of you Derek" and he grinned and said, "thanks momma".

Penelope looked at Fran and said, "would you like to hold your grandson"?. she said, "I'd love to" and Derek put his son into the loving arms of his grandma. Fran looked up at Spencer and said, "what do you think of your namesake"?, Reid said, "he's going to be a heart breaker when he gets older" and everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

As Penelope looked around the room she smiled at Derek because when she met Derek about 15 months ago who would have thought they would have fallen in love, gotten married and had an adorable son, she was indeed a lucky lucky woman". Derek glanced over his shoulder and winked at his wife and then nodded his head yes and laughed at something Hotch had said,

All of the people she loved were right there in the room with her and she couldn't imagine being any happier than she was right now, she sighed and laid her head back on the pillow as she watched everybody as they took their turns holding and loving on the newest member of the family.

THE END


End file.
